Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (Television series; 2005 - present) Argument The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths * Austin Mincks (Burned Alive in a Furnance by Beth Grant) (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Thor Edgell (Poisoned with a Unknown Substance by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.17 Valhalla) * Joe Williamson (Suicide by throat slit) (10.21 Mr. Scratch) * Jeff Clarke (Slashed to Death Along with Cecelia Specht by James Van Der Beek) (2.15 Revelations) * Ray Baker (Posibly Tortured, Then Shot in the Head by Navid Negahban After the end of the Episode) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Cody Tyler Weselis (Sucked up by a Tornado Along with Chris Doyle) (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Tahmus Rounds (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore, Thomas Gibson and Paget Brewster) (2.22 Legacy) * Bill Tangradi (Shot in the Stomach by Shemar Moore) (8.11 Perennials) * Ryan Michaels (Died in a House-bomb Explosion caused by Cody Kasch) (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Darri Ingolfsson (Shot in the Chest by Gary Sinise) (10.19 Beyond Borders) * Bob Jesser (Burned alive with Flamable Jelly by Jennifer Hall) (1.02 Compulsion) * David Mazouz (Died of leukemia) (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) * Joseph Lucero (Shot in the Chest with a Shotgun by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Allan Graf (Shot in the Chest with a Shotgun by Kelli Williams) (6.20 Hanley Waters) * Braden Lynch (Shot in the Head by Joe Mantegna) (9.11 Bully) * Mike Smith (Shot in the Head by Craig Sheffer) (6.04 Compromising Positions) * Curt Bonnem (Shot in the Head by Sally Pressman) (3.11 Birthright) * Kevin Sheridan (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore) (7.15 A Thin Line) * Dwier Brown (Died of a Terminal Cancer) (1.12 What Fresh Hell?) * John Thaddeus (Suicide by Shoting Himself in the Head) (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) * James Handy (Died of a Breath Illness) (4.18 Omnívore ) * Andy Comeau (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore as a suicide by Cop) (1.20 Charm and Harm) * Charley Rossman (Suicide by Vest Bomb Explosion) (2,01 The Fisher King, part 2 ) * Blake Adams (Shot in the Chest by a Police Sniper During a Riot) (10.16 Lockdown ) * Timothy Brennan (Stabbed in the Heart by Nate Mooney in prison) (5.15 Public Enemy ) * Clayne Crawford (Shot Multiple times Along with Travis Aaron Wade by a SWAT Team lead by Wade Williams as a Suicide by Cop) (5,04 Hopeless ) * Michael Cudlitz (Suicide by a car bomb Explosion) (3,07 Identity ) * Tim Curry (Shot multiple Times in the Chest by Shemar Moore as a suicide by Cop) (6.01 The Longest Night ) * Garret Dillahunt (Shot in the Head by Sharif Atkins) (4.26 .... And Back ) * Fionn William O'Brien (Shot in the Head by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.18 Valhalla) * Mark Hamill (Blow up by a Bomb After Joe Mantegna blocks the door with Jayne Atkinson Coin 's) (8.24 The Replicator) * C.Thomas Howell (Beaten to Death by Thomas Gibson ) (5.09 100) * Bjørn Johnson (Stabbed Multiple Times by Sean Patrick Flanery) (5.02 Haunted ) * Val Lauren (Tortured and Dismembered by Patrick Kilpatrick) (1,08 Natural Born Killer ) * Jason London (Shot Multiple Times in the Chest by Lola Glaudini) (2.05 Aftermath ) * Jason E. Kelley (Shot in the Chest by Kelli Williams) (6.20 Hanley Waters) * Kevin McCorke (Shot in the Head by Jonathan Tucker ) (6.13 The Thirteenth Step ) * Timothy V. Murphy (Shot in the Neck by Ursula Brooks ) (7.01 It Takes a Village ) * Alex O'Loughlin (Blood Loss After Being Shot in the Stomach by a Gangbanger) (4.22 The Big Wheel ) * Jim Parrack (Shot in the Back by Shemar Moore) (2.21 Open Season ) * Jake Miller (Beaten to Death by Tom Vincent) (9.11 Bully) * Luke Perry (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore ) (4.03 Minimal Loss ) * Ethan Philips (Shot in the Head by Thomas Gibson ) (1.17 A Real Rain ) * Lawrence Pressman (Shot in the Chest with a Sniper Rifle by Tom Ohmer on Lawrence Pressman Request's) (5.03 Reckoner) * Alex Quijano (Shot in the Chest by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Paul Rae (Shot Multiple Times by a SWAT Team) (4.26 .... And Back ) * Brent Chase (Shot twice in the Chest by Brian Howe) (10.23 The Hunt) * Andre Royo (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson on a Moving Train) (4.05 Catching Out ) * William Sadler (Shot in the Head Tom Ohmer on Lawrence Pressman's orders) (5.03 Reckoner ) * Brian Meredith (Brutally Bissected by Simone Kessell) (2.18 Jones) * D.B. Sweeney (Brutally Tortured by C.Thomas Howell , Then Die in Route of Hospital) (5.09 100 ) * Faran Tahir (Shot in the Back by Thomas Gibson ) (9.14 200 ) * Joseph Whipp (Stabbed in the stomach by Travis Caldwell in self defense) (10.10 Amelia Porter) * Hudson Thames (Suicide by SEMTEX Bomb Explosion Caused by Him) (7.04 Painless ) * James Van Der Beek (Shot in the Chest by Matthew Gray Gubler in Self-Defense) (2,15 Revelations ) * Victor Webster (Shot in the Chest by David Eigenberg ) (5.14 Parásite ) * Alex Weed (Sucked up by a Tornado) (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Potsch Boyd (Executed by Lethal Injection) (10.02 Burn) * Arye Gross (Shot in the Chest by Joe Mantegna) (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Bailey Chase (Shot in the Head by A.J. Cook) (3.09 Penelope) * Adoni Maropis (Suicide by Slitting his Throat) (4.01 Mayhem) * Gregg Christie (Shot in the Head by Rob Nagle) (8.19 Pay It Foward) * Jake Richardson (Blood loss after being stabbed in the Stomach by Laura Allen) (2.21 Open Season) * Meshach Taylor (Died of Cancer) (10.12 Anonymous) * Sean Patrick Murphy (Stabbed in the neck by Nate Mooney) (5.15 Public Enemy) * Jon Gries (Suicide by Gunshot in his Head) (9.13 The Road Home) * Keith Carradine (Suicide by jumping on a moving train Along with Amy Madigan) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Charles S. Dutton (Beaten to death by Shawn Hatosy) (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) * Rodney Rowland (Crushed by a Car Compactor by Geoffrey Blake) (7.14 Closing Time) * Chad Todhunter (Shot in the Head by Joe Mantegna) (6.21 The Stranger) * Wil Wheaton (Accidentally Ran over by a Truck) (4.04 Paradise) * Billy Brown (Accidentally Shot in the Stomach by a citizen) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Colby French (Shot Multiple Times by SWAT Team) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Eric Close (Shot in the Chest by Tim Curry) (5.23 Our Darkest Hour) * Tahmoh Penikett (Pushed off a Rooftop by A.J. Cook) (9.14 200) * Roger Ranney (Died in a House Explosion caused by Anthony Azizi's Goons) (2.10 Lessons Learned) * Yani Gellman (Accidentally Shot in the Chest by Patrick John Fluegler) (8.15 Broken) * Chris Paul Davis (Shot in the Head by Grant Harvey) (10.20 A Place at the Table) * Christopher Guckenberger (Shot in the Stomach by Guillermo Diaz) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Michael Massee (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lighning) * Mandy Patinkin (Shot in the Head (Off-Screen) by Arye Gross) (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Travis Aaron Wade (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team leaded by Wade Williams as a suicide by cop, along with Clayne Crawford) (5.04 Hopeless) * Jason Gray (Shot multiple times with a Kalashnikov Along with Matthew Kimbrough by Cody Kasch) (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Edward Edwards (Sucked up by the Hurricane Katrina) (2.18 Jones) * Scott Broderick (Stabbed in the Neck with a Shav by Isaac Keys in Prison) (10.16 Lockdown) * Harrison Thomas (Strangled by Matthew Lillard) (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) * Jeffrey Meek (Shot in the Head by Thomas Gibson under the Water) (6.22 Out of the Light) * Paul James Jordan (Shot in the Chest by Brittany Curran on Andrew James Allen's Orders) (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * Sean O'Bryan (Burned Alive in a Fire Caused by Tom Schanley) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Phil Levesque (Stabbed in the heart by Kyle Secor) (6.11 25 To Life) * Tommy Lammey (Raped, Then Drowned with Scalding Water by Isaac Keys in Prison) (10.16 Lockdown) * Evan Jones (Shot in the Stomach by Tricia Helfer) (7.24 Run) * Kevin Fry-Bowers (Shot in the chest by A.J. Cook) (10.23 The Hunt) * Dameon Clarke (Shot in the Head by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Bud Cort (Suicide by Hanging) (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Marcus T. Thomas (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baton by Isaac Keys Under William Ragsdale's Orders in Prison) (10.16 Lockdown) * Eddie Kehler (Executed by a Firing Squad) (7.21 Divinning Rod) * Jake McLaughlin (Shot in the Neck by Christopher Guckenberger) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Isaac Keys (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baton by William Ragsdale in Prison) (10.16 Lockdown) * Matthew Lillard (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore as a suicide by cop) (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) * Mike Doyle (Shot multiple times with a MP5 by Shemar Moore) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Jeronimo Spinx (Bludgeoned in the Head with a Crowbar by Clayne Crawford and Blake Shields) (5.04 Hopeless) * William Ragsdale (Suicide by Shoting Himself in the Head in Prison) (10.16 Lockdown) * Michael O'Keefe (Suicide by Falling off a Rooftop) (3.03 Scared to Death) * Paul Norwood (Died of a Heart Attack after Nicki Aycox and Brad Rowe sending a DVD with Millie Huckabee's torture and death) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Brandon Keener (Bludgeoned to death with a Shovel by Kim Wayans) (8.02 The Pact) * Jay Hayden (Shot in the Head by Michelle Trachtenberg) (8.12 Zugzwang) * Josh Randall (Shot in the Back by Thomas Gibson) (7.24 Run) * Andrew Jackson (Shot in the Back by Lola Glaudini) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) * Jack Coleman (Shot in the Head by Brigid Brannagh) (7.08 Hope) * Don R. Williams (Throwned to a Vietcong Pit Trap by Kevin Fonteyne in Self-Defense) (7.09 Self-Fulfilling Prophecy) * Chris Doyle (Sucked up by a Tornado Along with Cody Tyler Weselis) (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * David Agranov (Shot in the Head by Johnny Kostrey) (10.18 Rock Creek Park) * Joe Hart (Suicide by C4 Explosion) (1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again) * A. Martinez (Strangled with a Handcuff by Lee Tergesen While Paget Brewster is incosiouss) (5.11 Retaliation) * Sam Murphy (Died of a severe lymphoma while in prison) (7.06 Epilogue) * David Monahan (Strangled by Michael Graziadei) (3.17 In Heat) * Eric Jungmann (Shot in the Chest and Stomach by Thomas Gibson) (7.04 Painless) * Lee Tergesen (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore and Paget Brewster as a Suicide by Cop) (5.11 Retaliation) * Jack Conley (Neck Broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Burt Culver (Neck fatally twisted by Bill Oberst, jr) (9.20 Blood Relations) * Evan Gamble (Accidentally Pushed off a Well by Garrett Boyd) (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) * Shane Johnson (Suicide by burning him alive) (8.07 The Fallen) * Michael Trucco (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson) (9.24 Demons) * Craig Gellis (Dismembered and Decapitated by Frankie Muniz) (3.10 True Night) * Don Creech (Shot in the Head by Sean Patrick Flanery) (5.02 Haunted) * Jake Thomas (Beaten to death with a Baseball bat by Michael Grant Terry on Steve Talley's Orders) (6.07 Middle Man) * Jason Brooks (Shot in the chest with a Sniper Rifle by Matt Ryan) (5.18 The Fight) * Myk Watford (Shot in the Chest by Scott Michael Campbell) (3.15 A Higher Power) * Brent Bailey (Garroted with a cable wire by Jack Plotnick) (9.07 Gatekeeper) * Chad Lindberg (Burned alive Along with Matt McTighe and Samantha Shelton by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends like these....) * Brian Baumgartner (Died of Terminal Cancer in Prison) (9.22 Fatal) * Phil Wilcox (Blood Loss After Being Shot in the Stomach by Lew Temple) (6.16 Coda) * Kevin E. West (Shot in the head by Michael Trucco) (9.24 Demons) * Dean Lamont (Shot in the Head by Evan Jones) (7.23 Hit) * Norman Howell (Shot for times in the chest by Joe Adler) (10.22 Protection) * Angus Macfadyen (Shot in the head by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.17 Valhalla) * David Lee Landry (Throat slit by Nate Mooney) (5.15 Public Enemy) * Darren Kendrick (Shot twice in the chest by Patrick John Fluegler) (8.15 Broken) * Brad William Henke (Car crash after try to evade the police) (6.14 Sense Memory) * Paul McCarthy-Boyington (Shot in the chest by John Verea as a suicide by cop) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * William Russ (Suicide by Car Crash) (7.16 A Family Affair) * Zoran Radanovich (Stabbed in the Stomach with a Kitchen Blade by Dimitri Diatchenko) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Tom Schanley (Suicide by Setting Himself on Fire Because had a Terminal Cancer and to Stopping Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Michael Steger (Suicide by Electrocuting himself in a train track) (4.01 Mayhem) * Jeffrey Nordling (Shot in the Head by Garrett Boyd) (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) * Gary Werntz (Car bomb Explosion caused by Jamie Elman) (2.08 Empty Planet) * Thomas Lumberg, Jr. (Shot in the Head with a Sniper Rifle by Timothy Omundson) (1.06 L.D.S.K) * Peter Jacobson (Shot in the Head by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Rick Dano (Poisoned with Rotendicine by Brianna Brown) (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Travis Caldwell (Suicide by Gunshot in his head) (10.10 Amelia Porter) * Brett Cullen (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) (9.24 Demons) * Steve Talley (Shot in the Head by Robert Newman) (6.07 Middle Man) * Joe Egender (Shot Three Times in the Chest by Dean Cain) (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Timothy Omundson (Shot in the Head by Matthew Gray Gubler) (1.06 L.D.S.K) * Vince Grant (Stabbed in the Stomach by Shelly Cole) (3.01 Doubt) * Julius Tennon (Beaten to death by a group of inmates in prison) (8.18 Restoration) * Bradford Tatum (Suicide by Gunshot in his head) (5.17 Solitary Man) * Miles Anderson (Bludgeoned in the Head with a Lab Object by David Dean Bottrell) (4.24 Amplification) * Holt McCallany (Shot in the Back with a Sniper Rifle by an Unamed Police Officer) (2.17 Distress) * Ben Parrillo (Drowned in the Sea by Karl Makinen) (6.23 Big Sea) * Eddie Cibrian (Died of Cancer while in prison) (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Morgan McClellan (Garroted with a Belt by Ned Bellamy) (9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) * Jaret Sacrey (Died of a Heart Attack After Being Exorciced by Carmen Argenziano) (4.17 Demonology) * Aaron Hill (Beaten to death by Eric Jungmann) (7.04 Painless) * Kyle Gallner (Accidentally pushed on a well by Thomas Gibson) (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Ronnie Banks (Shot in the Head by Andrew Fiscella) (9.08 The Return) * Scott Allen Rinker (Shot in the Chest with an Arrow by Jake Richardson) (2.21 Open Season) * John Lee Ames (Hanged by James Immekus) (9.06 In The Blood) * Alejandro Patiño (Mutilated and Castrated by a Group of Womens Leaded by Presciliana Esparolini) (1.19 Machismo) * Lew Temple (Shot in the chest by Jessica Lundy at his own request) (6.16 Coda) * Nick Jameson (Suicide by Poisonig with a Toxin) (1.13 Poison) * Dean Cain (Suicide by Shoting Himself in the Head) (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Paul Lacovara (Hit by a Speeding Bus) (9.03 Final Shot) * Eddie Perez (Shot in the Chest with Sniper Rifle by a Police Sniper) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Craig Sheffer (Shot in the Stomach by Paget Brewster) (6.04 Compromising Positions) * Tracy Fraim (Strangled by Troy Michael Kotsur) (8.01 The Silencer) * Ray Abruzzo (Suicide by gunshot in the Head) (10.12 Anonymous) * Don O. Knowlton (Died in a SEMTEX bomb explosion activated by Eric Jungmann) (7.04 Painless) * Brian Poth (Shot in the Chest by Jennifer Love Hewitt) (10.15 Scream) * Andrew Harlander (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baseball Bat by Brian Goodman) (4.07 Memoriam) * Mike Ostroski (Shot in the Head by Matthew Gray Gubbler) (9.10 The Caller) * Matt Hoffman (Brutally Sliced by a Corbine Harverster's Blades Driven by Jennifer Hetrick) (3.11 Birthright) * Patrick Holder (Shot in the Chest by Police Officers) (8.11 Perennials) * Kaj-Erik Eriksen (Shot in the Back with a Sniper Rifle by Pat Skipper) (3.07 Identity) * Dennis LaValle (Beaten to Death by Keith Tisdell) (8.18 Restoration) * Michael Shamus Wiles (Executed by Lethal Injection) (3.14 Damaged) * Jonathan Tucker (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore) (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) * Chervine Namani (Throat Slit by Faran Tahir) (9.14 200) * Matt McTighe (Accidentally Burned alive Along with Chad Lindberg and Samantha Shelton by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends like these....) * Craig Baxley (Suicide by jumping his Van off a cliff) (4.23 Roadkill) * Mike Colter (Shot in the Head with a Sniper Rifle by Thomas Gibson) (9.03 Final Shot) * Neil Hopkins (Executed by Lethal Injection) (4.02 The Angel Maker) * Scott Grimes (Suicide by Pills Overdose) (8.16 Carbon Copy) * Maximilian Alexander (Shot Multiple Times by a SWAT Team) (6.24 Supply and Demand) * Myzel Robinson (Raped, then Strangled by Julius Tennon) (2.12 Profiler, Profiled) * Andy McPhee (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) (6.18 Lauren) * Andrew James Allen (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * Kenneth Mitchell (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson as a Suicide by Cop) (6.10 What Happens at Home) * Travis Lincoln Cox (Frozen in a Cold Freeze by Ptolemy Slocum) (10.11 The Forever People) * Andrew Bowen (Beaten to Death by Patrick Breen) (8.17 The Gathering) * Tom Ohmer (Shot in the Head by Glenn Keogh) (5.03 Reckoner) * Don Swayze (Shot in the Head by James Van Der Beek in a act of mercy) (2.15 Revelations) * Paul DiVito (Hit with an Axe by Anne Dudek, then put his corpse into a Wood chipper) (8.05 The Good Heart) * Kurt Caceres (Shot in the Back by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Brian Alan Hill (Burned Alive in a Box by C.S. Lee) (10.02 Burn) * Frederick Koehler (Playing a Dual role as a Twins, Shot in the Head by his Twin Impersonation of him) (9.02 The Inspired) * Patrick Fischler (Shot in the Chest with a Sniper Rifle by one of Timothy V. Murphy's Goons) (6.18 Lauren) * Riley Smith (Shot in the Head with a Shotgun by Fredric Lehne) (3.12 3rd Life) * David Ryan Speer (Beaten to Death by Glynn Turman, then Removed his Genitals) (9.09 Strange Fruit) * Dimitri Diatchenko (Shot Multiple Times, along with Olga Sosnovska by Elya Baskin's Thugs, then his corpse was cut in pieces and throw to the sea) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Troy Michael Kotsur (Suicide by Shooting Himself in the Head) (8.01 The Silencer) * Will Green (Brutally Slashed to Death with a Machete Along with DeDe Drake by Bill Orbest, Jr.) (9.20 Blood Relations) * Patrick Breen (Suicide by Sliting his Throat) (8.17 The Gathering) * Andrew St. John (Shot in the Head Along with Kate Luyben by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Matt Baker (Died from his Wounds in a Car Crash) (6.24 Supply and Demand) * John Idakitis (Bludgeoned to Death with a Glass Bottle by Victor Webster) (5.14 Parasite) * Eric Frentzel (Shot in the Head by Thomas Gibson) (10.01 X'') * Frank Marshall (Throat Slit by Jeff Newburg) (7.11 ''True Genius) * John Lafayette (Burned Alive in a Fire) (3.08 Lucky) * Scott Antonucci (Hit with an Axe by Anne Dudek, then put his corpse into a Wood chipper) (8.05 The Good Heart) * Kurtis James Erwin (Arms and Legs Dislocated After Being Tortured by Brad Dourif, Later Dies) (8.10 The Lesson) * Christopher Amitrano (Shot in the Head by A.J. Cook) (8.21 Nanny Dearest) * Joshua Leonard (Stabbed in the Neck with a Piece of Wood by Rebecca Field) (6.15 Today I Do) * Robin Atkin Downes (Shot in the Chest by Ursula Brooks) (7.01 It Takes a Village) * John Patrick Amedori (Shot in the Stomach by Thomas Gibson) (8.13 Magnum Opus) * Jimmy Kieffer (Neck Brocken by Holt McCallany) (2.17 Distress) * Matt Cohen (Bludgeoned in the Head with a Rock, then Stabbed in the Neck with a Stiletto Heel by Abbie Cobb) (10.6 If the Shoe Fits) * Ruben Rabasa (Mutilated and Decapitated with a Machete by Chris Butler) (6.12 Corazon) * Scott Ly (Dragged by a Car Driven by Mackenzie Phillips) (8.02 The Pact) * Joe Basile (Shot in the Head by Adoni Maropis) (4.01 Mayhem) Female Deaths * Christine Garver (Shot multiple times in the Head, Torso and Back by Jeff Newburg) (7.11 True Genius) * Zakareth Ruben (Hanged by Scott Michael Campbell) (3.15 A Higher Power) * Vanessa Vaughn (Stabbed Multiple times by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends Like These...) * Sienna Guillory (Died by his Wounds after a car bomb explosion caused by Michael Steger) (4.01 Mayhem) * Victoria Kelleher (Bludgeoned to Death with a Rock by Jason O'Mara) (2.09 The Last Word) * Regina Saldivar (Blood Loss After his Left Leg was Amputated by Ray Wise) (8.04 God Complex) * Ashlee Lapine (Strangled by Mark Deklin as an a Autoerotic Asphixiation) (10.17 Breath Play) * Milby Barron (Garroted with a Wire by Kenneth Mitchell) (6.10 What Happens at Home) * Karly Rothenberg (Shot in the Chest by Ronnie Banks) (9.08 The Return) * Marissa Skell (Stabbed Multiple times in the Stomach by Daniel J. Travanti) (6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) * Justine Ezarik (Strangled by Steve Talley) (6.07 Middle Man) * Melissa Pino (Shot in the Head along with Christina Vlahakes by Joe Adler) (10.22 Protection) * Ariana Savalas (Strangled by Bradford Tatum) (5.17 Solitary Man) * Nicole Shalhoub (Dies of his Wounds After Being Raped by Tahmoh Penikett and Tortured by Faran Tahir) (9.14 200) * Jennifer M. Cortese (Stabbed in the Stomach by Nate Mooney) (5.15 Public Enemy) * Marlene Forte (Shot in the Chest by Mike Doyle, Then his Corpse was Dismembered) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Danielle Hoetmer (Hit in the Head with a Hammer by Bill Tangradi) (8.11 Perennials) * Siena Goines (Shot in the Head by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.17 Valhalla) * Annabelle Borke (PMMA Overdose after Richard Agustine Threw the Drug Over the Nightclub) (8.23 Brothers Hotchner) * Annie Fitzgerald (Slashed to death by Patrick Stafford) (7.05 From Childhood's Hours) * Samantha Smith (Ripped appart and Eaten by a Angry Dogs on James Van Der Beek's Orders) (2.14 The Big Game) * Andi Carnick (Run Over by Craig Baxley's SUV) (4.23 Roadkill) * Erika Godwin (Hit in the Head with a Hammer by Bill Tangradi) (8.11 Perennials) * Ellen Davis Woglom (Bludgeoned to Death with a Rock by Will Rothhaar) (1.10 The Popular Kids) * Brianna Brown (Suicide by Poisoning with Rodenticide) (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Olga Sosnovska (Shot Multiple Times, along with Dimitri Diatchenko by Elya Baskin's Thugs, then his corpse was cut in pieces and throw to the sea) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Kathy Baker (Shot in the Chest by Joe Mantegna) (7.16 A Family Affair) * Beth Grant (Shot in the Chest by Evan Peters) (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Jill Klopp (Stabbed in the Stomach by Alex O'Loughlin) (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Stephanie Erb (Bludgeoned to death with a Golf Club by William Lee Scott) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Ursula Brooks (Shot in the Chest by Matthew Gray Gubler) (7.01 It Takes a Village) * Sally Kirkland (Suffocated with a Plastic Bag by Robert Knepper) (6.08 Reflection of Desire) * Angela Sarafyan (Shot in the back by Shemar Moore) (6.24 Supply and Demand) * Tammy Lauren (Infected with a Rabid Virus after being Bitten in the Arm by a Previous Victim Infected by Steve Monroe) (9.18 Rabid) * Angela Bettis (Suicide by Drowning in the lake) (8.20 Alchemy) * Jessi Cooper (His Throat was Burned with Sulfuric Acid by Andy Milder) (7.02 Proof) * Jeannetta Arnette (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lightning) * Adrianne Palicki (Strangled by Jonathan Tucker) (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) * Paula Mattioli (Stabbed multiple times by Philip Casnoff) (6.11 25 to Life) * Jayne Atkinson (Poisoned with spiked Wine by Mark Hamill) (8.24 The Replicator) * Rebbecca Staab (Bludgeoned with a Padlock by Victor Webster) (5.14 Parasite) * Ursula Burton (Stabbed in the Stomach by Raphael Sbarge) (8.09 Magnificent Light) * Trisha LaFache (Beaten to death by Eric Jungmann) (7.04 Painless) * Faith Ford (Shot in the Head with a Shotgun by Mitch Pileggi, along with Brie Gabrielle and Evie Louise Thompson) (4.11 Normal) * Amy Davidson (Strucked in the Head with a bag of Bottles, then Strangled with a Scarf by Johnny Lewis) (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) * Leaha Boschen (Garroted with a Piano Wire by Jay Karnes) (7.12 Unknown Subject) * Pamela Bellwood (Shot in the Head by Rob Nagle) (8.19 Pay It Foward) * Elizabeth Maxwell (Poisoned with Anthrax by David Dean Bottrell) (4.24 Amplification) * Amanda Bernero (Brutally bisected by Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Stacy Edwards (Died from his Wounds after being Burned by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Beth Riesgraf (Shot in the Head by Michelle Trachtenberg) (8.12 Zugzwang) * Sophie Kargman (Sodomized with a Knife, Then Stabbed in the Chest by Chad Todhunter) (6.21 The Stranger) * Jessica Martin (Beaten to Death with a Baseball Bat by Brian Poth) (10.15 Scream) * Lauren Bowles (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team as a Suicide by cop) (4.02 The Angel Maker) * Kristina Klebe (Shot in the Stomach by Shemar Moore) (5.08 Outfoxed) * Elly Schaefer (Taken off her Life Suport after being brutally raped by Ty LaPlaunt, Matthew Helfer and Luke Loving) (9.21 What Happens in Mecklingburg) * Dale Dickey (Stabbed Multiple times and Mutilated by Mark L. Young) (5.21 Exit Wounds) * Rena Sofer (Stabbed multiple times then Beaten to death along with James Lowe by Wes Brown) (5.10 The Slave of Dutty) * Michelle Trachtenberg (Suicide by gunshot in his head) (8.12 Zugzwang) * Karina Logue (Accidentally shot in the Head by SWAT Team) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Tonya Kay (Strangled by Inbar Lavi on Eddie Jemison's Orders, Then Puncturing His Throat Post-Mortem) (5.07 The Performer) * Kate Luyben (Shot in the Head Along with Andrew St. John by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Hayley McFarland (Strangled with a Bell by Riley Smith) (3.12 3rd Life) * Kristin Alcala (Shot in the Heart with an Arrow by Jake Richardson) (2.21 Open Season) * DeDe Drake (Brutally Slashed to Death with a Machete Along with Will Green by Bill Orbest, Jr.) (9.20 Blood Relations) * Yvonne Jung (Heart removed by Eddie Cibrian) (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Meredith Monroe (Shot in the head by C.Thomas Howell) (5.09 100) * Devika Parikh (Neck Broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Kaitlin Doubleday (Suffocated with a plastic bag by Robert Knepper) (6.08 Reflections of Desire) * Erin Sossamon (Suicide by Drinking a Lot of Pills After Being Raped by Jack Coleman) (7.08 Hope) * Ashley Dulaney (Shot in the Head by Michael Trucco) (9.23 Angels) * Sandra Dee Robinson (Brutally Raped, then Face Removed by Andrew Kavovit) (3.06 About Face) * Lisa Arturo (Shot in the Head by Craig Sheffer) (6.04 Compromising Posittions) * Angelique Cabral (Stabbed Twice in the Stomach by Tina Holmes) (10.09 Fate) * Elena Varela (Shot in the Head by Seth Laird) (7.23 Hit) * McKerrin Kelly (Raped, then Strangled with a cable wire by Kirk B.R. Woller) (1.04 Plain Sight) * Jolene Anderson (Blood loss after the Part) (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) * Kandis Erickson (Raped and Sliced by a Corvine Harvester's Bledes Driven by Curt Bonnem) (3.11 Birthright) * Jenna Boyd (Suicide by C4 Explosion with Luke Perry's Corpse) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Shelley Dennis (Pushed off a Eight floor window by Gabriel Olds) (4.09 52 Pick Up) * Jennifer Keyes (Putted in a Small box by Michael O'Keefe, then Suffocated) (3.03 Scared to Death) * Katy Magnuson (Stabbed in the Stomach by Thomas Crawford) (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) * Ali Bayless (Shot in the Stomach by John Fleck) (8.03 Through the Looking Glass) * Allison Dunbar (Stabbed in the Chest by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Wendy Braun (Died from his wounds after being Electrocuted many times by Christopher Allen Nelson) (3.13 Limelight) * Frieda Jane (Died of Breast Cancer in Prison) (5.05 Cradle to Grave) * Charlotte Ubben (crushed by burying her in a tomb of rocks by James Immekus) (9.06 In the Blood) * Moira Squier (Brutally Bisected by Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Isabella Hofmann (Suicide by drinking lot of pills after she has ben Diagnosed with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, she dies in Joe Mantegna's arms) (7.06 Epilogue) * Marcia Ann Burrs (Shot in the Head by Andrew James Allen and David Gallagher) (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * Jaime Ray Newman (Throat Slit Along with Todd Grinnell by James Van Der Beek) (2.14 The Big Game) * Austin Highsmith (Died from his wounds after being brutally raped and Beaten by Tim Curry) (6.01 The Longest Night) * Brittany Falardeau (Stabbed multiple times by Thad Luckinbill on Bodhi Elfman's mind games) (10.21 Mr. Scratch) * Jo Beth Locklear (Stabbed in the Stomach by Mackenzie Astin, then his scalp removed off) (7.21 Divinning Rod) * Romi Dias (Shot in the Chest along with Brady Smith by Michael Trucco) (9.24 Demons) * Savannah Lathem (Drowned in the Pool by Kristina Klebe) (5.08 Outfoxed) * Jen Lilley (Throat Slit by Todd Giebenhain, then removed is Eyes Post-Mortem) (5.06 The Eyes Have It) * Tunisia Hardison (Raped by George Newbern and Michael Boatman, then Strangled by Michael Boatman) (4.12 Soul Mates) * Brianne Howey (Tortured by Force-Feeding, then Shot in the Head by Frederick Koehler) (9.01 The Inspiration) * Amy Madigan (Suicide by jumping on a moving train Along with Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Kelly Kruger (Hit in the Head with a Hammer by Mimi Michaels as a Tom Schmid's Game) (2.07 North Mammon) * Kimberly Westbrook (Accidentally Drowned by Kyle Gallner) (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Nikki Hester (Raped and Drowned by Christopher Amitrano) (8.21 Nanny Dearest) * Samantha Shelton (Accidentally Burned alive Along with Chad Lindberg and Matt McTighe by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends like These.....) * Colleen Foy (Throat Slashing by Jamie Kennedy, Then his corpse was ripped apart and used as a food) (3.08 Lucky) * Marisa Guterman (Stabbed in the Stomach by Tina Holmes) (10.09 Fate) * Gray Stevenson (Drowned in Methanol by Brad William Henke) (6.14 Sense Memory) * Penelope Windust (Throat Slit by Kris Lemche, then removed his heart post-mortem) (1.11 Blood Hungry) * Juliet Landau (Burned alive by a fire that She Started) (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Tricia Leigh Fisher (Shot in the Head by Teri Polo) (7.17 I Love You, Tommy Brown) * Charlene Amoia (Died from his Wounds After Being Burned Alive by Tommy Dewey) (4.19 House on Fire) * Kate McDaniel (Stabbed in the Neck by Cooper Huckabee, Then his Corpse was Dismembered) (8.20 Alchemy) * Bianca Bethune (Beaten to Death by David Ramsey) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Jenn Korbee (Bashed in the head with a car window by Dean Cain) (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Jenn Marie Jones (Strangled by Eric Lange) (3.19 Tabula Rasa) * Ellen Hollman (raped, then slashed to death by Craig Gellis and his gang) (3.10 True Night) B * Allison Lane (Stabbed in the Stomach by Adam J. Harrington) (8.22 #6) * Lynn Odell (Poisoned with Rohipnol by Nick Jameson) (1.13 Poison) * Hope Levy (Shot in the Head by Kristina Klebe) (5.08 Outfoxed) * Shelly Cole (Suicide by Stabbing herself in the Stomach) (3.01 Doubt) * Castille Landon (Decapitated by a Wrapped Wire on his Neck Tied up in a Car by Bill Orbest, Jr.) (9.20 Blood Relations) * Meghan Maureen McDonough (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baseball Bat by Kim Wayans) (8.02 The Pact) * Julianna Guill (Accidentally pushed off a Stairwell by Jack Plotnick) (9.07 Gatekeeper) * Giselle Jones (Stabbed in the Stomach by Alex O'Loughlin) (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Kimberly Estrada (Stabbed in the Stomach with an Arrow by Mark L. Young, then Raped and Mutilated post Mortem) (5.21 Exit Wounds) * Suzanne Ford (Suicide by Stabbing in the Throat on Bodhi Elfman's Mind Games) (10.21 Mr. Scratch) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series